


OKCupid

by ceisadilla



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro started a dating account as a joke, obviously.</p><p>It goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OKCupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joaniedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/gifts).



It is the 17th of April, at 10:10 in the morning, and Pietro Maximoff has just flopped his hand onto his phone in an attempt to shut off the alarm. A few movements of his fingers gives him success, and he drags his body into a sitting position. Fingers wrap around his phone, the other hand rubbing sleep from his eyes as he checks his notifications. One message from Gambit. The corners of his thin lips tug into a smile as he reads the reminder of their meeting today. How could he forget?

It has been two months since he first met Gambit via an online dating site. Pietro set up his account as a joke, as he would tell everyone, but it became part of his regular routine very quickly. He doesn't know Gambit's real name, nor does Gambit know his. What Pietro does know is that Gambit is 31 – a bit older than he is, at 19 – he lives in the same city, he's a college lecturer, and that he gets along with him very, very well. Meeting him is only common sense.

Pietro showers quite slowly for a change, washing his white hair twice, just to make sure. He towels his hair dry, wrapping another towel around his hips before heading back to his room. It's a date, he guesses. Yeah, it's pretty much a date. They'll be meeting for coffee at eleven, that sounds like a date. He's never been on a date with a man before, but there's a first time for everything. 10:25. It's a pretty informal date, so he guesses jeans and a shirt will do. A nice shirt, though, not fuckin' Pink Floyd again. Woah, maybe even a button up shirt...

10:35. Shirts have been on and off, and he has settled for a light grey button up. There's still twenty-five minutes until he has to meet Gambit. Pietro takes the long way there, takes detours and wrong ways, and still ends up at the café ten minutes early. No matter. He heads inside, and sits at the table they agreed upon.

Time passes slower than is normal for Pietro, and it's agonising. It's not even eleven yet, and he's sickeningly bored. Then, the door behind him opens. Pietro looks over his shoulder, but it isn't Gambit, he knows already. It's Mr LeBeau, one of his college lecturers. They exchange a short wave, then Mr LeBeau takes a short look around, and shrugs, heading to Pietro's table.

“Meeting someone?” Pietro says more as a fact than a question.  
“Sure am. Not here yet though,” Mr LeBeau confirms.  
“Same here.” Pietro looks at the clock on the wall. “Still a few minutes til we're meant to meet.”   
“Such a shame you're not so punctual for class.”  
Pietro glances up at his teacher, and sees that he is smiling. At least he's not in trouble on the weekend. And at least he can joke around a little.

“So, you got a hot date?” The teen smirks, white eyebrows raising when the only response is an uncommitted hand gesture.  
“I wouldn' use your wording, but it's a date. I know it's a bit weird, but I met them onlin- What?” Mr LeBeau stops as Pietro's face contorts in horror. The ice blue eyes look Mr LeBeau up and down.

“Gambit?” Pietro asks quietly, his own shock twisting into amusement as realisation conquers Mr LeBeau.

“Quicksilver?” He chokes out. “This... This is...”

“Pretty hot,” Pietro finishes for him. “Pull up a chair, let's talk about some of those kinks you mentioned last week.”


End file.
